After The Sun Sets
by Kuko-chan
Summary: Post-Hourglass fic. Sora and Riku return home from their battles and spend a long-awaited night together. Riku/Sora lemon. Semi-PWP one-shot.


**Warnings:** This is a yaoi story, meaning more than just _boy-love_, it's got sexual situations, so if that's not your cup 'o tea or you're simply not comfortable with sex, turn back now and don't say I didn't warn ya! Thanks!

**A/N:** This is technically a one-shot sequel to Hourglass, a story I wrote earlier, but you don't have to read that to understand this story. It simply helps if you're already familiar with the background. With that said, enjoy the story!

**After The Sun Sets**

"Have fun, boys!" Kairi called, taking her leave of her two best friends.

"We will!" Sora called as he was carried away by Riku toward their tree house. He was filled with intense exhilaration. This was going to be the first time that the two young men would finally be alone since before their final battle. Sora had been looking forward to this probably just a little more than was absolutely necessary, but after everything they had gone through these past few weeks, he felt he deserved this.

Each step up the ladder of the tree house increased Sora's heartbeat. When he reached the plateau at the top, he was almost finding it difficult to breathe. Seconds later, Riku joined him in the one-room tree house and a silence overcame them. Sora fidgeted slightly with the hem of his shorts while Riku pursed his lips and focused his eyes everywhere but the brunet sitting in front of him. A thick coating of anxiety filled the room.

Sora cleared his throat awkwardly. "So now what?" It was obvious why they were both there, but for some reason, he felt the need to vocalize it. Riku was quiet for a bit. Despite his good looks, he was far from confident when it came to relationships. Everything was so new. Sora had spent so much of his childhood simply looking up to Riku, looking to the silver-head for all of life's answers and mysteries, always expecting the older to know everything and to provide solutions to every problem in existence. It was almost unnerving that for once, the older teen didn't know what to do.

"I dunno…" Riku finally admitted shyly. "Are we actually… going to… you know…?" He was normally much more articulate than that. His motor skills were failing in the face of a new situation.

Sora chuckled nervously. "Are we?"

"Look, if you don't want to…" Riku started.

"No!" Sora interrupted. "No, I want to, I just… I don't know where to begin…"

"Yeah…" Neither had any experience in this field of intimacy, so they were at a loss. Riku gave it some thought. "Well… why don't we just start small, like last time, and see where it takes us?" Sora smiled bashfully at the suggestion.

"Sure…" He scooted a little closer, closing the gap between them. His slender fingers found their way into Riku's silken hair, gently massaging the scalp and kneading the tresses. Riku's eyes slipped closed as he indulged in the sensation. He let out a content sigh. Sora's smile broadened. "You're really beautiful, by the way."

"I hope you mean that in the manliest way possible." Riku's eyes opened as his lips twisted into a mischievous grin. "Otherwise I'll have to kick you ass."

"Handsome, then. You're quite handsome."

"Well thank you. You're quite dashing, yourself, sir." Sora let out a little laugh at Riku's faux mannerism. The tension and anxiety ebbed away slowly from the room, clearing out like a bad fog until all that was left was a sort of comfortable warmth. Riku leaned in, pressing his lips against Sora's in a timid sort of way, almost as if this were their first kiss all over again, but with the roles reversed and the lack of the near-death experience. Sora relished in the attention, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. But he was in no hurry. He had all the time in the universe for Riku. He wanted this to last forever.

They started slow and experimented with their lips, trying different techniques, such as soft feathery touches, grazing with a slight amount of teeth, and running their tongues across each other's lips without actually entering the mouth. Part of Sora was content with these innocent kisses, but part of him craved more contact, deeper, wetter kisses, and more passion. His fingers unconsciously tightened around the back of Riku's neck, pulling him closer. Riku made a delighted gasping noise, opening his mouth enough to allow Sora to roam the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Their breathing became more laboured and the air grew hotter. Riku snaked his arms around Sora's waist, gently pulling the brunet on his lap. Like everything in their lives together, their kissing session turned competitive as each young man fought for dominance with their tongues. Their bodies leaned slightly to the side, tilting as their lips crashed together and their hands kneaded any skin they could reach. In a comical thump, they collapsed on their sides, finally breaking the kiss. Sora began chuckling, feeling completely at ease, more so than he had in a long while. Riku grinned, allowing himself the peace that came with being in Sora's presence.

After a short while, feeling a little more bold, Riku propped himself up on his elbow and swung his body over Sora's, essentially pinning him to the floor. He initiated another kiss, prompting a pleased noise from Sora. The younger man's arms wrapped around Riku's neck, holding him close, while one leg bent at the knee and wrapped itself around Riku's leg. His heart was thundering against his ribcage in anticipation. Their torsos were so close but not quite touching. Sora shifted again, bringing his leg up a little higher and using the leverage to pull Riku's hips down on him. Both let out simultaneous gasps of pleasure from the contact. Sora could feel the hardening bulge at the centre of Riku's groin pressed against his own. He cautiously rolled his hips, biting his lips at the surge of bliss that came with it.

"Oh god…" Riku moaned, his forehead leaning against the floor beside Sora's head. Sora move again, this time with a little more confidence and more enthusiasm. Riku met him halfway, bucking his hips against Sora's. They worked into a steady rhythm, the friction and sensation encouraging all kinds of delightful noises and moans. Riku's lips had abandoned Sora's and were now working on the brunet's neck and collarbone. Sora writhed in pleasure, his hands gripping the back of Riku's vest like a vice.

When it became apparent that they were going to reach the point of no return, Riku pulled back, panting heavily. He rolled off Sora and took a minute to catch his breath and allow his more stimulated parts a chance to recuperate. Sora sat up, smiling goofily. "So I guess we're on the right track," he said with a laugh. Riku burst into a momentary fit of laughter.

"You're cute, you know that?" he stated.

"Cute?" Sora said dubiously. Riku winked before Sora tackled him to the ground. They rolled around until Sora pinned him to the floor. Riku looked quite surprised to be conquered. "I learned that in the Pride Lands." Sora used his advantage to attack Riku's neck with kisses, sucking lightly on the skin. He ran his hand underneath the black zip-up shirt that Riku wore, tracing out the definable muscles. His teeth latched on to the pull tab of the zipper and his pulled it down, crawling on his hands and knees down the length of Riku's body. The older teen shivered as his watched Sora go, their eyes never breaking contact. Battle-worn hands gingerly peeled the vest and shirt off Riku's torso, revealing his strong chest.

Thinking himself clever, Riku attempted to distract Sora by running his fingers across his exposed stomach, earning a gasp and goose bumps. He used the momentary distraction to flip Sora on his back and kiss the spots where his fingers had previously been. He paused when he came across the familiar scar running along the width of Sora's torso.

Sora was preparing to snap Riku out of his morbid reverie when suddenly, he felt warm lips touching the scar. It was the most unusual sensation he had ever felt. There was a phantom twinge of pain, as if he were recalling the blade of the Soul Eater ripping through his abdomen, but it was accompanied by pure pleasure, like a flutter of magic, spreading across his whole body and making him groan loudly. Riku pulled back, alarmed by the reaction.

"Did I hurt you?" he quickly asked. Sora's mind had gone fuzzy, slowing his response time and making it hard to focus on anything.

"Again…" he whispered, arching his back. "Kiss me there again…" Riku's hesitancy melted away upon hearing those desperate words. He leaned back down and planted another kiss on the scar. Sora moaned long and loud, his hands desperately clawing at the wooden surface below him. His reaction this time encouraged Riku to keep going. The silver-haired teen traced his tongue across the length of the scar, provoking more loud moans. It was almost as though he thought he could kiss the scar away, make the bad memories fade and gain forgiveness. Sora sat up slowly, pulling Riku up to eye level. Without saying a word, he kissed him softly in an unspoken act of absolution.

"That wasn't you, remember?" he whispered against Riku's lips. "That was Maleficent."

Riku sighed, looking down. "I know…" He looked back up. "But… I'm so-"

"Don't apologize." Sora halted Riku's speech with a single finger. "Just kiss me." Riku obliged after only a moment of hesitation. When the kisses became more frantic, Sora backed off to pul his hoodie and t-shirt off in one fluid motion, leaving his chest bare, much to Riku's appreciation. The years of wielding a Keyblade had done Sora a lot of good. He had a light build, but it was lean and defined, not at all the scrawny body he had only four years prior. There wasn't a trace of baby fat left. When Riku finished gawking, he assaulted Sora's torso with many more kisses.

While Riku's tongue and lips worked on Sora's stomach, his hands worked on the button and zipper of Sora's pants, slowly and carefully getting them undone. A warm hand slipped inside, beneath the cotton boxers that Sora wore, pulling the material down.

In a mere matter of seconds, Sora found himself lying beneath Riku completely nude. He couldn't help but feel somewhat vulnerable under Riku's gaze, but he reminded himself that this was Riku, the man he crossed worlds and battled unimaginable evils to find, and he had never felt safer with anyone else in the world. With tentative movements, one by one, Riku wrapped his fingers around Sora's exposed member. The younger man hissed, inhaling sharply. It was a strange feeling for someone else's hands to be touching him there, so forbidden, yet so exciting. Riku gave it an experimental tug, earning a "Haaa…" from Sora. The brunet threw his head back and thrust into Riku's waiting hand.

"Is this okay?" Riku asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Perfect…" Sora groaned, bucking his hips. "You're doing fine." Riku smiled shakily, increasing the speed of his jerks and gripping a little tighter.

"Okay, just… give me some direction, alright?" Sora nodded impatiently. Riku supposed one advantage of being a guy was that he knew exactly how to handle this (after all, all he had to do was imagine what he wanted done to himself and then just do that to Sora), but he still couldn't help feeling a little lost. He never dreamed he'd get this chance and now that it was happening, his lack of experience hindered him ever so slightly. Still, he seemed to be doing well. If Sora's erratic movements were any indicator, Riku was doing just fine.

He wanted to try something new, something that made him feel like his heart was a drummer in a metal band. He lowered himself down, his head between Sora's legs, and gave the tip of Sora's member a small lick. Sora made a noise that was a cross between a surprised squawk and a delicate mew. Riku grinned at that reaction and repeated his licking. Feeling a little bolder, he tried taking the entire head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. It took a great deal of strength to keep Sora's hips still so he wouldn't thrust into the back of Riku's throat.

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed. "Wow… You're pretty good at this…"

"Hmm?" Riku mumbled, his mouth still wrapped around Sora's shaft. Sora's body shuddered at the vibrations from Riku's voice rippling out from his groin.

"AH!" He clenched his eyes. "Do that again!"

"Do what again?" Riku asked, sitting up.

"That thing! That… you went 'hmm' and it felt really good…!" Riku raised an eyebrow but lowered himself back down and took Sora back into his mouth. He began humming, stimulating more cries of pleasure from Sora. "Oh god, yes… I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Oh no you don't!" Riku barked, immediately sitting up. "We're not ending it like this."

"Aw, Rikuuu…" Sora protested, thrusting into empty air.

"Come on, we've got a lifetime ahead of us to try different things. So let's save that one for later." Sora resisted the urge to pout. Riku caught his bottom lip with his teeth and gave it a lick, forcing a smile onto Sora's face. He tangled his hands into Riku's hair and kissed him passionately. In a seamless movement, Sora was straddling Riku's legs and undoing the button and zipper.

"So how are we going to do this…?" he asked slowly as he tugged at the stubborn jeans still stuck on Riku's narrow hips.

"What do you mean?" the older teen asked quizzically.

"I mean…" Sora paused as he got the final pant leg off Riku. The sight of Riku's alert member was enough to stop his train of thought, derailing it and sending it crashing into a river. He reached out, fondling it faster than Riku was expecting. The silver-head inhaled sharply, jumping at the contact and sudden burst of pleasure. "Wow, it's pretty big!"

"Yours is almost the same size," Riku struggled to say through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but yours is thicker, I think." In an almost innocent way, Sora scooted up a little and propped his shaft next to Riku's, comparing sizes. "Look, see?" Riku couldn't help rolling his eyes and laughing at Sora's near-childish behaviour. Sora grinned in turn and lightly brushed against Riku. This sensation was entirely new, making both young men moan unabashedly. Sora rolled his hips again and again, savouring the feel of hard flesh pressed against his own.

"You didn't finish your earlier thought," Riku whispered between bouts of delight.

"Huh?" Sora slowed down as he struggled to remember where he was going with his earlier comment. "Oh yeah. I was gonna ask you how this is going to work. Since we're actually going to…go all the way, who's going to be on top?" With Sora motionless, Riku was able to regain some semblance of coherent thought.

"Well isn't it obvious? I'm taller, so I should be on top."

"But we already proved at Cinderella's party that you suck as the leader. So I think I should be top."

"Neither of us knew how to dance that night! You weren't a better leader!"

"Hey, I led entire armies while we were away! I'm so the better leader!"

"Yeah, well I led armies too. Even Heartless ones!" The humour was returning in full force. "Okay, there's only one way to solve this." Sora narrowed his eyes, already aware of what Riku was suggesting. They raised their fists at each other, chanting, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Paper covers rock, bitch," Sora laughed. Riku could only gape at his loss and Sora's general cockiness. "Guess I'm on top." He leaned down for kiss and instead got tickled for his trouble.

"Fine, but next time, I'm top."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sora began chuckling. "You ready?" Riku gave a curt nod, shifting his hips up so Sora would have better access. Sora positioned himself at Riku's entrance, licking his lips as beads of sweat trickled down his back. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he pushed in slowly, only to have Riku yelp in dismay and his hands shot out to stop Sora's hips.

"Okay, no, this isn't working," he groaned. "That kinda stings." It took every ounce of will power for Sora to keep his hips still. His groin ached for Riku's warmth, but his top priority was Riku's well-being and if the silveret wasn't enjoying himself, then Sora wasn't enjoying himself. He resisted the urge to make a joke about Riku being a wimp.

"Isn't it supposed to for the first time?"

"I think most people build up to it before going full tilt." Sora looked thoughtful for a moment and lowered his fingers to Riku's entrance. He hesitated, feeling weird putting his fingers in there, but he figured how was it any different than putting his member in? Sucking in a deep breath of air, he pushed in with just one finger to start. Riku hissed despite preparing himself for the intrusion. It felt odd, like someone had snatched his breath, but once he caught it, he felt rather tingly all over. He nodded at Sora to continue, so Sora inserted a second finger and wiggled them slightly in the hopes that it would make more room.

"I bet if we had some hand lotion or something…" Then an idea came to him. They knew magic spells. Surely they could come up with something to help things along. Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on a spell that would ease the pain. His fingers felt warm as the flow of magic overcame him. Riku let out a soft moan in response.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His whole body was filled with such contented warmth.

"A little spell Sky taught me a couple months ago. It relaxes and heals sore muscles." Sora pushed his fingers in deeper. "How does that feel?" Riku let out a long needy noise as his answer. Sora grinned. They were ready now.

He positioned himself again at Riku's entrance, only this time, when he pushed in, he slid in easier with little resistance and Riku's thighs clamped uncontrollably around Sora's hips. Pleasure swept over both of them. They were drowning in it and they've would've been happy if they died from it. Sora clenched his eyes shut, the warmth around him, tightening with spasms, made his vision blur with white spots across his eyes. Just as he was almost completely sheathed, Riku made a sharp "Ahh…" noise, rocking his hips wildly.

"Oh fuck," he hissed, his voice shaking with lust and his face lost in pure ecstasy. "There's something there…" Sora withdrew slightly and pushed back in, getting the same reaction. "Yes! Right there!" Words failed Riku. It didn't matter where the source of this strange new pleasurable sensation was coming from. The only thing that matter was how good it felt and how every nerve ending across his body was affected by it.

Sora crushed his lips against Riku in a sloppy wet kiss. He gripped one hand on Riku's hip to steady them and another hand on the back of Riku's thigh for leverage. After a few minutes of clumsy thrusts, they found a rhythm to follow, moving in time with each other. Even though Riku was underneath Sora, he still managed to claim dominance through their kiss, one arm slung around Sora's neck while the other clung around Sora's lower back.

On an emotional level, this was the single most incredible experience either young man had ever felt in their entire lives. Ever since Sora had figured out his feelings for Riku, all he had ever wanted was to share in the other's warmth, connect with him on a metaphysical level. It was almost as if joining together in such a way made Sora aware of Riku's internal workings. He could _see_ everything that made Riku the man he is. And for a fraction of a second, between bouts of kisses, Sora could see Riku's very soul through his crystal aquamarine eyes. He saw the frailties, vulnerability, inner strength, and the constant roaring battle of light and darkness in Riku's heart. The sight of it made Sora gasp and instinctively hold Riku closer.

When Riku gazed back into Sora's eyes, he saw the brilliance of Sora's pure heart, the light and optimism that never seemed to fade, and there almost seemed to be a second pair of eyes beneath Sora's blue ones, an icy frost blue pair. Riku knew those eyes, having fought with the owner a long time ago. But just as quick as Riku noticed them, they were gone again and it was just Sora once more. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Sora was no ordinary teenager, but Riku loved every part of him, including the hidden alter ego parts that rarely made it to the surface.

Sora was on the verge of a symbolic cliff, he could feel it. His skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat as he continued pushing onward. His grip on Riku's flesh tightened slightly. The hand on Riku's hip abandoned its post and took up a new position around Riku's swollen member, pulling and stroking in time with their thrusts. The older arched his back at the contact, shuddering as he teetered towards the same edge. They locked eyes for a split second, suddenly lost in the moment.

"S…so close…" Sora whispered, burying his head against Riku's shoulder and neck. "Riku!" He sucked in a large gasping breath as he finally toppled off his cliff, his eyes squeezing shut as his whole body became racked with spasms. Riku let out a cry of pleasure as he reached his own end, spilling across their abdomens. Seconds ticked by, riding out the orgasm, before Sora collapsed on top of Riku, feeling buzzed and completely drained.

The only sound heard for many minutes was heavy breathing and the soft singing of insects nearby. When the two young men finally stirred, it was Sora rolling off Riku just enough so he wasn't crushing the older teen any longer and they weren't physically connected. He left his legs tangled with Riku's and his left arm draped over his chest. Riku blindly reached for the wall behind them for a blanket they usually left hanging on the wall for impromptu sleepovers. He haphazardly threw it over their nude bodies and settled in properly, exhaustion sweeping over them.

"It's been a long day…" Sora murmured, closing his eyes.

"Yeah…" Riku agreed tiredly, nodding off.

"I don't want to ruin the meaning of the word, but I love you. Really." Riku let out a tiny little snort of laughter. They were boys. They didn't often admit feelings, but every now and then, it was nice to be reminded that he was loved by someone, and not just anyone, but the most amazing person in all the worlds. He gently kissed the top of Sora's head.

"You're not ruining the word. I love you too." Sora smiled against Riku's neck before dozing off to a pleasant sleep with Riku not too far behind him.

Play Island went quiet once more. For now.

oOoOo

A/n: Whew! This was a toughie to write! I've never written an actual lemon before. I wrote a slightly more mild lemon in another story, but that story was just a bit of foreplay/oral. This is the first story with full-blown (pardon the pun) sex. I did my best to keep it… non-vulgar…? Is that the word I want to use? O.o I also wanted to write a story where Sora is top because I wanted to be different. In my opinion, given how Riku's personality changed over the course of the two games, Sora would be considered a more dominate partner. Riku turned kinda mild-mannered towards the end of the second game and in my other story Hourglass.

So how'd I do? Atrocious? Alright? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
